warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:AutumnClan
Join I guess I would like to add my characters Leopardclaw and Cloudtail. Preferable for Leopardclaw to be the deputy, but warriors for both is fine. Leopardclaw, Sig coming soon! 20:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I slightly realise I forgot the descriptions. Yeah. Leopardclaw is a leopardy printish she cat with amber eyes, and Cloudtail is a white she cat with blue eyes. Leopardclaw, Sig coming soon! 20:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Just make the pages, and I'll add them in. FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 20:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Join...? Hii...So...Can I join? The characters name is Leafbreeze and she's a brown and white tabby with orange/amber eyes. (Btw, do I make the page...? *is a little confused* 03:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure,I'll add ya in and you can make your page by yourself or ask someone to,use the correct info box and http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Warriorcatclansrp_Wiki:Characters check the page format at the bottom of this page. [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 04:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Join? Hello! I am an active RP who has a love for warriors. I was wondering if I could join, I dont really know what else to say but I have a tom cat and she cat character. Ummmm yah I suck at this, approve? CatKraze 22:01, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Go on and make their pages, and add them into Allegiances =D Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I join Rainbreath female Black blue speckles blue eyes No kits searching for mate Sure! I'll make her a page, and you can add to it. =) Rowanflight Category:Signature 20:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Another Cats Hazel here... Wanting to add 2 other cats (because... I dunno :P) Silvermist: Silver mottled she-cat with deep blue eyes Tigerflame: Flame colored tom with emerald green eyes HazelXJayXRainySharing is Easier! 23:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Meddy cat May i take over as Meddy cat, or just create a new one????SilverstarShellshore+Froststar, forever... 21:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Hazel is still here, but she just hasn't gotten to post yet Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 03:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I join as a warrior called Breezeflight (black tabby with dazzling green eyes), an apprentice called Echopaw (blue-gray tabby with blue eyes) and a kit called Palekit (pale, light brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes) ♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 18:45, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yep! You can make the pages. 8D Rowanflight Category:Signature 20:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Join? Mudflower- a brown she-cat with green eyes. Snowfern (talk) 16:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Rowanflight Category:Signature 16:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join with a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes named Willowherb? Thanks ~ Ember (talk) 11:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course! New User Guide = Instructions Rowanflight 17:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Join May i join? I have a cat, Swiftstorm, a muscular cream colored tom with brown patches and a long brown tail and Icy blue eyes? Stormstar 2015 (talk) 22:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I join as a cat called Oceanbreeze? Feathershy 600 edits 8D 09:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Join Hey, could I join with two kits called Willowkit and Shimmerkit? Feathershy Target: 700 edits 16:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Rainbow Flight 16:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC) This darn Med Cat So, I think it's time for Hazeleye to have these kits already. I've just been lurking the wiki for a bit, but now I'm ready to contribute. Hazel~Wanna Be a PASTAAA~! 03:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok. 8DDDD Feathershy I'm a rollback! 8DDD 12:13, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Join Hello, my cat would be swiftpelt a white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Thanks~ 18:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) umm.... lilypool calico brown eyes....warrior?????? join Could I join with: Dapplepaw: Golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes. Bluesong14 (talk) 18:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Kelseynose 15:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Join? Hi! Can I join as a kit, Nightkit? I have a plan up my sleeve. :3 She's a kit who wandered into camp. (sound familiar? xD) Spiritwhisper 13:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) yus! XD chu may join.Silverstar 16:03, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Join? I would like to join as a warrior of AutumnClan. My cat's name is Rainsplash and she is a dark gray she-cat w/ clear blue eyes and a thickly-furred tail. Thanks! Sure, but you need to put your signature on the roleplays or talk pages. Make sure you make one, and then you're in the clear. Make your cat a page, and enjoy! Snoweh♥ 00:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Join Hey! Bluebird here. I am a blue-grey she-cat, with yellow eyes. Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) join-a-doopy-doo hey can i join XD? my cat will be Violetnight- A very pretty, sleek pelted black she-cat with a violet sheen. She has Icey blue eyes and is quite stropp for an autumnclan cat. ~*~*Silverstripe*~*~ can this be her pic, i edited it myself the epical signature of silver! Joining with a fantastico kitty! XDD Can I join /w/ a cat named Tigerfoot? Tigerfoot-huge, lean, muscular, dark brown tabby tom. Thanks.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 15:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Joining Request Hello, I was wondering if I could possibly join as a family of four: Rosefur (mother) - cream colored she-cat with blue eyes and large paws, warrior Deerheart (father)- light brown tom with a stumpy white spotted tail and grey eyes, warrior Lilypaw (child)- fluffy tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat with a pink nose and pretty blue eyes Hollypaw (child)- dappled brown tabby she-cat with remarkable yellow eyes If that's too many, then just Lilypaw will be fine. Lilydust~ Sure, Lily! Enjoy :3 Just remember to add them to the allegiances! Snowie♥ 00:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Joining! Hi can I join? Name: Lightmeadow Description: light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Approve? Fuzzypelt (talk) 01:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yus you may 8D Make sure to make her a page! Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 01:35, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Join points at heading* My cat is Stormfire, a black she-cat with icy blue eyes. 12:37, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Please make her page. ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 12:48, November 10, 2012 (UTC) This noodle would like to join. Hia everyone. Rowanflight suggested this site to me and I decided to join ^.^ Not 100% sure what to say, but I guess I'll post some stuff about my main character, Spottedpool. :3 Okay, so her name is Spottedpool, she's a member of AutumnClan (duh) and you should already be able to tell; but she's a she cat. Spottedpool is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with sky-blue eyes. She has a muzzle that is a goldish-tan color. This cat is very nice, brave, strong and loyal. She currently does not have a mate or any kits, but she is planning to get both in the future. Her claws are thorn-sharp. Her age is three years old. I have a ref picture drawn as well. (And it is very sloppy.) Thanks! Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 22:42, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Just make her page and add her in, and you're all set! ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Can I Join? Hi everyone! I'm User:Blazepaw aka: Blazefire. I'd like to join AutumnClan. I'll make a page and my character will be... (warrior name) Gingertail. aka: Gingerkit, Gingerpaw, Gingertail. I'll describe more on my page... just search Gingertail and you'll be there! (Hopefully, if i'm done with the page!) Bye! Blazepaw (talk) 00:31, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Blazepaw,aka:Blazefire Yes you may :3 Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 00:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Question: How do I format my page? Question: How do I format my page? Okay so everycat knows to join a Clan to have a role. Then after that you are supposed to make a page on your cat. But the question is: How do I format my page? Please help, Blazepaw. Blazepaw (talk) 00:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Blazepaw aka: Blazefire second aka: Gingertail Another Cat I'd like to add Spotted here~ I'd like to add another cat, maybe? His name is Graymoon, a tom cat. He's gray with darker gray paws, tail tip and muzzle, a pale belly and chest, and emerald-green eyes. He's strong, nice, brave and loyal, much like his (SPOILER) soon-to-be mate, Spottedpool (My she-cat I joined with.) (SPOILER OVER) He's an excellent hunter and fighter; Hunter because of his keener-than-usual nose and ears, and fighter, also because of his keen nose (So he can detect enemy Clan scents better than most other cats) and sharp claws. He got his name because the night he was made a warrior, the moon shone on his fur, illuminating it so he looked like he was a stone off the moon. Thanks~ Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 00:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure!--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 22:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Joining Request It's hard to explain this, but I'd like to join as Pansy, (former Kittypet) a pure white long-hair she-cat with hazel eyes and a very pink nose. She could become Pansypaw in RP or something. http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Truth_About_Lilypaw It shows how she joined in the last paragraph ^-^ ❀Lilydust~❀ Yes you may. ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 02:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Adding two more cats Could I make these two cats? Leafnose- brown tabby tom with a white belly. He is good at tracking. Clouddapple- dappled, light gray and white she-cat with green eyes. Very shy, yet kind. Bbun (talk) 20:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Yes you may ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 02:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Scarletpaw (sorry, I apologise for length) Sorry,it'll be long... Character Name: Scarletpaw Character Age: 14 moons Gender: Female Rank: Apprentice Appearance (6 or more sentences): Scarletpaw is a sleek, deep ginger she-cat who really cares about her looks. She has a pelt like a well fed fish,freshly groomed every day. Her bright,wide sparkling eyes are like pools of humour and sarcasm. You can tell when she is really laughing as her left eye sparkles in a remarkable way. Her paws are white as snow when they're clean, and murky brown when they're dirty. Her right ear has a V-shaped nick in it from when the apprentices were scuffling near the training hollow. Her teeth and claws are really sharp; her parents say it's genes,but between me,you and the gatepost, she secretly sharpens them on rocks. Personality:She is probably the biggest nuisance in AutumnClan and annoys everyone who comes within three tail-lengths of her. Boasting of power she doesn’t have,she is often found in the elders' den, looking after them as a punishment. The leader has told her several times that she will never be a warrior unless she behaves better,but she does not seem to care. Her ready scorn is delivered from a tongue like a paper knife. She is also told by her mother she acts like a newborn kit; she replies by saying she doesn’t. This often leads to her father coming in and reminding them it’s not a Twoleg pantomime; often she asks how he knows, because he’s never been to one. She is older than some of the warriors but is still an apprentice because of her antics. Like many before her, she likes sneaking out without telling any cat and hates being told what to do. She has a very short temper and there is no cat who has never felt the rough side of her tongue. She is very light and speedy and excels at hunting and fighting, but even her mentor has given up on criticising her, so this may hold up her training. She is Clanborn and often teases the kittypet origins or rogue origins of some of the other cats from other Clans. She hates rogues and kittypets and likes to chase them whenever possible. ---Likes: Big,juicy fresh-kill: Scarletpaw likes to eat; she wonders why it doesn't make her fat Cheekiness: She loves to annoy the warriors with her sharp tongue and jokes. Battling: She loves sinking her claws into enemy fur. --- Dislikes: Being told off: She often stalks off after this. Being told what to do: She often retorts in a rather rude way if this happens. Caring for the elders: Their stories are too long ---Strengths: Getting her own way: Scarletpaw always gets her own way, because she has a flair for words. Battling: Scarletpaw is a worthy opponent with her skills and intelligence. Speed: Other cats say she is the fastest cat they've ever seen. Hunting: Although this led to her nearly tearing out a claw, her love for hunting has never died down. Stealth: She is never heard whilst hunting,stalking or hiding, despite her usual chatty nature. ---Weaknesses: Listening: She never pays attention to orders, whether from the deputy, one of the warriors, or the leader himself. Behaving: She often misbehaves just for the sake of it. She loves annoying people and seems to think this is the right way to go about it. Not eating before the Clan has been fed: Scarletpaw is a very greedy young cat, and if she is even the slightest bit hungry, she will eat before the Clan has been fed. History: Scarletkit and her sister Herbkit were born to Coldfur and Dustclaw. They were the most rambunctious kits AutumnClan has ever known. Scarletkit could always tell what Herbkit is feeling, and vice versa. The other queens never approved of their kits playing with Scarletkit and Herbkit because they were afraid that their kits would get hurt or upset. While Herbkit had already given up Coldfur's milk about three moons after birth, Scarletkit was still suckling. Eventually they had to force Scarletkit to start eating freshkill, because Coldfur was running out of milk. One misty evening, Scarletkit and Herbkit snuck out and went hunting. Oh,such a telling off they never had again! Three moons later the two became apprentices which most likely set Scarletpaw's paws on the path to becoming who she is now. She didn't like being told what to do by her mentor so became rather sour and rude whilst Herbpaw remained quiet and attentive,not infuenced by her sister's rude behaviour. Herbpaw died later. User:Lilly Lovegood(2) Nice! Go ahead and make her page and her to allegiances! :) [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 20:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Join Hello, I was wondering if I could join with: Skunkpaw - Very nice, beautiful black she-cat with a white stripe going down her back, and various white dots and patches on her pelt, and blue eyes Finchpaw: Black tom with a lot of white stripes on him and amber eyes (He will be role-played by Shoon) Thanks, ❀Lilydust~❀ 14:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure c: [[Blazeheart|'''-BlazeX']][[Appleclaw|'Apple']][[User:Feathernose|' forever']] 16:09, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I wanna join... So can I join with Minkpaw, a skinny jet-black tom with brilliant white teeth? (talk) 02:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 02:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Join Can I join as Soulkit? He will need a mother that will bear one kit. Soulkit is a brown mottled tom with white legs, underbelly, chest and muzzle. His eyes are clouded and look sightless, but he can really see. See things most cats can't. Also, his left front paw is dead, and he wishes to be the medicine cat. [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 02:17, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure :3 [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 02:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) JOINING K I want to join as Owlkit, a black tom with greedy orange eyes. (He'll be a little troll >:D) ouo [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes you may! ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 21:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Generic Application! May I please Join? Thanks. Maplefall - A Ginger and White tom with pale tabby stripes and amber eyes. ~Fallen 05:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Of course, Fawwey! 17:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Join trololollolllol May I make three loner kitties who join? Noble/Noblekit_ dark gray to kit with ginger patches. Heart/Heartkit_ light gray and white semi tabby with very light violet eyes. Bow/Bowkit_ ginger and white semi tabby with a small blue bow tucked behind her ear from kitty pet days. RavenfangFierce Warrior Of RainClan 00:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Oui, bien-sûr! 00:40, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Can I join as Abysskit? c: I can't keep fighting this battle with you 12:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Joinnnnn Can I join as Flamekit, a white tom with brown tabby markings and ginger patches. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 21:49, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I guess I'll approve my own request sicne I'm staff I guess....[[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 21:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Join? May I join as Tundrabreeze, a cinnamon-orange she-cat with a black muzzle, underbelly, paws, and tailtip? Tundrabreeze (talk) 20:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure! ^-^ [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 21:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Join? May I join with Hollyfrost; A small lithe, long legged black she-cat with white paws and belly and bright leaf green eyes? User:BlooDino 04:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Make sure to add her to the page, and make a page for her! ''' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 05:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Joining? Can I join? c: Chubheart - A large, light brown she-cat with darker markings along her back and chest and big orange eyes. don't judge me~Fallen 03:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC)